Anything for a Friend
by Keirra
Summary: Eventually even the strongest people break down. The lucky ones have a friend there to pick them back up. Nami is an accidental witness to Law's pain and takes it upon herself to help him get through it. Rated M for the reasons you assume when you see M on a Romance genre fic.


Anything for a Friend

Imagine Person A crying and Person B panicking because A _never_ cries. What does Person B do?

Nami was the only one to notice when Law quietly slipped away from the party. He had spent the evening on the edges of the large, rambunctious group but that was nothing out of the ordinary. Regardless she could tell something was off with the man.

She didn't think twice before following him. Robin caught her eyes, silently asking if everything was alright. Nami shrugged and mouthed the words "I'll be back."

She followed him into the woods, darkness falling around her as the trees started to block out the light from the large fire the boys had built on the beach. They had been on Zou for about two days now and Luffy had kept the party going almost the entire time. He had his reasons though, so much had happened. There was a lot to celebrate, the reunion of Luffy and his brother Sabo, the new found freedom of Dressrosa and the Tontattas, Law finally achieved his goal of avenging Corazon's death.

She had expected to see him react to that more, show some sign of relief or satisfaction. So far he had been the quiet, reserved and moody man that had traveled with them since Punk Hazard.

Nami stopped walking, realizing that it was starting to get so dark there was no way to tell if he had gone this way or not. She turned and looked behind her, considering returning without checking on him. It would be embarrassing if she, the navigator, got lost. She had almost decided to return when she heart something moving in the darkness.

Turning in the direction of the noise, praying that it was Law and not a wild animal, she crept quietly towards it. As she got closer the sound became clearer and more confusing at the same time.

She was sure now that it was a person and not an animal. The loud, uneven breaths, the unsteady rhythm interrupted by deep sobs were unmistakable and stirred an intense reaction out of the woman. Someone was crying out here in the woods and the idea of the only person she knew was out here crying seemed absurd.

Could that be right? Is that really Law?

Being as quiet as possible, and biting her bottom lip to keep from making a sound as the sharp branches scratched her bare legs, she pushed the shrubbery aside so she could see the source of the noise.

Her breath caught in her throat and immediately she felt her own eyes watering. There, in the middle of a small clearing just wide enough that the moon light was able to shine down on him, was Traflagar Law. He was on his knees, bent forward so his face rested on his hands, elbows dug into the ground. The deep, heavy sobs she had heard earlier were now more frequent, and accompanied by his entire body convulsing as each one wracked its way through him.

Watching, hearing, him cry felt like someone had stabbed Nami through the heart. Each sob pushed the knife in farther, deeper, and twisted it harshly.

She had known that what had happened on Dressrosa had been hard on the pirate captain, and that there was some past tragedy that had fueled his actions, but even then she had never imagined this. He always seemed so strong to her, so far above the harsher human emotions of despair and sadness. The way he cried now told another story, of a man who had lost something dear to him, something he hadn't been able to save. Something he would give _everything_ to have back.

Before she realized it, she was crying as well. A sob escaped her lips before she clapped her hand over her mouth. Nami was sure Law wouldn't want to know anyone had seen his moment of weakness. She hoped he hadn't heard her, over the sounds of his own mourning, but he immediately sat up and turned her direction. His face, grief stricken and still wet with tears made her sob again.

"Who's there?!" He called, voice harsh.

Unsure what to do, Nami stepped backwards making sure she was hidden in the shadows.

He stood, stalking angrily towards her, "Mugiwara-ya if that is your I swear I will swap your body with a rabbit. You'll never eat meat again!"

She took a deep breath and stepped into the light, just before he reached where she was hiding. He stopped mid-step, just out of her arm's reach and looked down at her in surprise.

"Nami-ya?"

Feeling awkward she stepped forward, standing directly in front of him. "Law are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, turning and stalking several steps away and facing away from her. "Leave me alone."

Sighing she stepped fully into the clearing. "I can't do that. You don't have to face this alone Law."

"What would you know about it?" he demanded, sounding less angry than before.

"More than you would think, I am no stranger to loss." She laughed harshly, "hell I have been orphaned twice."

He turned and looked at her, surprise written on his face. "What do you mean?"

"The woman who I called mother found me and my sister in the ruins of a destroyed and burning village. As far as she knew we were the only survivors, a three year old and the infant she found while searching for help." Nami looked away, not able to meet his eyes as she spoke. She didn't like talking about this but for some reason she wanted to share it with him. She wanted him to know he wasn't the only one who had lost people and that he really wasn't alone anymore.

Her voice dropped to little more than a whisper as she continued, fresh tears running down her cheeks, "when I was ten she died. She was murdered in front of us, to save our lives."

"Why are you telling me this?" He sounded genuinely curious and she faced him again.

"I want you to know you aren't alone."

"Why do you even care?" He asked, sounding defeated as he dropped down to his knees. Despite the harsh tone he spoke with the way he looked up at Nami almost pleaded for some sort of comfort.

She sighed, knowing his might not like her answer. "As much as you like to deny it we are friends. When you made that alliance with Luffy it was a package deal, all of us Straw Hats. To us allies are friends. I would do anything to help a friend in need Law."

He furrowed his brow, obviously confused, "What are you saying Nami-ya?"

She walked over to him, kneeling in the dirt and grabbing him by the shoulders. Surprised by her actions he didn't resist and she pulled him close, his face resting against her chest. He could hear her heartbeat, racing quickly, as she spoke. "I'm saying that I am here for you. I won't let you face this alone."

For a long time Law didn't react to her words. He didn't speak, didn't move, just stayed in her embrace. If not for the warmth against her skin she would have wondered if he was still breathing. Eventually he lifted his arms, wrapping them around her waist and holding her close as he started to cry again.

While he cried, wetting her skin and shirt with his tears, she ran her fingers through his hair. Softly she sang the words she could remember of Bink's Sake, excluding the Yohohohoho's of course.

Over time he started to calm down, his breathing became more rhythmic and her shirt, while still damp, was starting to dry. She had become very aware of his hands, as they had started to trace the curve her spine and one had even slipped inside her shirt to rub random circles against her flesh as he calmed down. She hummed softly as his fingers brushed over the base of her spine.

"Nami-ya?"

"Yes Law?"

"Did…" his voice fell away, hesitating before he started again, "did you mean it?"

She pulled back slightly to look at him, her eyes meeting his bright golden ones, "mean what?"

"That you would do anything to help me."

She smiled softly, "of course I di-"

She was cut off by him suddenly pulling her close, his lips covering her own in a firm kiss. Her eyes were wide with shock and she had to fight the instinctive reaction to push him away. She had said anything after all and this was surprisingly pleasant. He started to pull away and she stopped him, hands in his hair and keeping him close as she started to kiss him back.

Nami pressed herself close to him, suddenly desperate for as much contact with his body as possible. She bit his lower lip softly, pulling on it to gain access to his mouth. Their tongues mimicked their hands, exploring everywhere they could reach until, with a deep groan he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"We can't do this Nami-ya."

"Why not?" She moaned, frustration evident in her tone.

His hand came up to cup her cheek, thumb rubbing softly against her skin, "I'd be doing you a disservice, taking advantage of your kindness like that."

Nami huffed, annoyed, and grabbed the front of his jacket with both hands. "What makes you think I want to do this any less than you obviously do?" she asked, glancing down at his noticeable arousal.

She took advantage of his surprise to lean in quickly and recapture his lips. His response was immediate, all signs of hesitation gone as he pulled he close. She slipped her hands inside his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and forcing him to let go of her long enough to let it slip to the ground. As soon as that layer of fabric was out of her way she was pulling at his shirt, trying to work it over his head.

Law chuckled as his moved out of her reach for a moment, gracefully pulling the article that had offended her so off. "Eager much Nami-ya?"

She smiled at him, running her fingers over his tattooed chest and trailing downwards to the top of his pants. "Are you saying you aren't?"

With an almost feral grin he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to his now naked chest, and turned pulling her down with him to lie on his discarded coat. He leaned over her, kissing along her jaw and working his way towards her ear. He bit her earlobe gently, earning a surprised squeak from the woman under him, before whispering in her ear. "I've wanted to do this for weeks."

One of his hands slid under her back, lifting her just enough that he could slip her shirt off. He smirked down at her as he took in the sight of her bare flesh.

She folded her arms over her chest, face flushed. "Don't look at me like that. It's embarrassing."

Taking both of her wrists in one hand he moved her arms, pinning them slightly above her head. He dipped his head down, kissing the smooth skin between her breasts. "You are beautiful," he murmured softly, lips still brushing against her. She relaxed for a moment before he moved his head to the side, finding the soft bud of her nipple and licking it.

She gasped, closing her eyes and arching her back slightly to press herself closer to his lips. He obliged her, taking the entire bud into his mouth and sucking on it firmly as he played with the other with his free hand. Every touch of his fingers and tongue sent waves of desire through her. She could feel herself getting wet and needed him to touch her more and much further south than her chest.

"Law," she moaned, her face flushed. She tugged her hands, trying to free them, but he held them in place. "Please."

He moved from her breast and pressed his forehead against her's. "Please what?"

She glared at him but it was missing it's usual potency, "you know exactly what."

Law smiled down at her, pressing his thigh against her groin, an action that earned him a loud moan. He pushed himself up, releasing her hands, to reach under her skirt. He hooked his fingers in the band of her panties and pulled them off. She protested when he threw the garment carelessly behind him but her words were cut off when he slid his hands back up her thighs. He pushed her skirt out of the way and brushed his hand against her core.

She cried out at the contact and he covered her mouth with his free hand. "Shh you don't want everyone to hear you do you?"

Nami shook her head, then reached up and grabbed his hand to hold it against her mouth as he slid a finger inside her. Despite her mouth being covered her muffled moans filled the air around them as he curled his finger inside her, brushing against her most sensitive spot. Her entire body reacted at the contact and Law, kneeling over her and enjoying the way she was writing beneath him, teased that spot relentlessly.

Nami whimpered under him, the building pressure in her body almost becoming too much to handle and she knew this was not how she wanted to reach her climax. She reached up, grabbing his upper arms and pulling him down. He almost fell on her with a surprised grunt.

"What the hell Nami-ya?"

She ignored his question, hands going to work on top of his pants. He stopped pretesting when he realized what she was doing and helped her to unfasten his jeans and push his remaining clothing away.

Nami stared down between him, taking in the sight of his hard erection and licked her lips.

He laughed, the sound deep and sensual, "want a taste Nami-ya?"

She shook her head, "next time. Just do it, please."

He leaned over her, kissing her lips softly. "So impatient," he said quietly before pressing his lips hard against hers to swallow her cry as he slid into her in one fluid movement. He stayed still for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his size. Almost immediately she moved her hips, encouraging him to do the same. He slid out of her before thrusting back in forcefully. She had to bite her lip to keep quiet enough not to alert the others as he repeated the movement, his pace picking up until he was slamming into her.

Everything around them seemed to fade away and Nami's world was nothing outside of the sounds he made every time he buried himself inside her, the sensual pressure of his cock inside her body, and the building hot pleasure that pushed all other thoughts away. She gasped and moaned unabashedly with his every moment, moving her hips to try and match his rhythm.

She could feel her orgasm nearing and covered her mouth only a moment too soon. He leaned forward and buried his face into her neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh as he pumped in and out of her body. She shuddered underneath him, moans barely suppressed by her hand, as her walls clenched tightly around him. He groaned, the vibrations deep enough she could feel it as his chest was pressed up against hers, as he came inside her. He rode out his climax, thrusting hard into her, before collapsing next to her.

Nami reached for him, pulling him up against her so his head was resting on her chest again. Neither spoke as they both lie there, under the stars, and gasping for breath.

Finally he pushed himself up and smiled smugly down at her. "So about this 'next time', do I need to be depressed again for it to happen?"

She laughed, reaching up to grab his face. "Depressed, horny, bored, you name it," she said before pulling him down into a firm kiss which Law returned energetically. Those were definitely terms he could work with.


End file.
